1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a turntable for an electronic range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of turntables for electronic ranges have been proposed for resolving uneven scorching of a food being cooked in the range in which the tray is electrically driven so that the food being cooked on the tray for supporting an object to be heated is uniformly subjected to a high-frequency radio wave or a cooking microwave.
In some of these types of turntables for electronic ranges, the tray is rotatably driven by a roller unit which supports the tray and is connected with a driving shaft of an electric motor so as to transmit a driving torque of the driving shaft of the motor to the.
In the above conventional turntable, it is difficult to conduct an accurate positioning of the with respect to a rotation-supporting element of the unit. In addition, in case that the rotation-supporting element is directly mounted on the driving shaft of the motor, there is often caused unbalanced loading of the driving shaft or a rotary shaft of the motor, which leads to overloading of the motor to shorten the service life thereof. Further, in case that the rotation-supporting element is indirectly mounted on the driving shaft of the motor through a suitable coupling unit, since the rotation-supporting element is formed to be an integral entity, a central portion of the rotation-supporting element is subjected to the cooking microwave of the electronic range in a somewhat concentrated manner so as to be heated to a fairly high temperature, to make it necessary that the rotation-supporting element is made of a material having heat-resisting properties while provided with a complex construction with high dimensional accuracy, which makes the production of the turntable very difficult.